Hero of Hope (Episode)
"Hero of Hope" Is the First Episode of Power Rangers: Aether . This Episode marks the introduction of several of the charatcters and the return of Lieutenant Stone as the Director of the United Alliance of Heroes . It also marks the return of Archerina and Gasket , as well as the apperance of Archerina's family. Summary An evil alien known as Briezora was sealed away 20 Millennia ago by a group of warriors known as the Zenith Elysian Order , using the power of the Zenith Aether Crystal . In the resulting clash Briezora's soul was split; and the Zenith Aether Crystal was shattered and scattered across Earth. In the year 2028 AD, A group known as the United Alliance of Heroes is defending the Cities of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon from the Machine Empire's King Aradon appears, housing half the soul of the evil Briezora. With the help of the Zenith Aether Crystal Fragment a new team of warriors will begin to form to battle the Machine Empire and Briezora to save the world from being consumed by darkness. Plot Prolouge 20 Millenia ago The Demon King Briezora resided in an evil fortress upon Earth, in the unihabited Desert (Future Angel Grove). Briezora is confronted by a sole man. The two faced off; with the man forcefully placing a Crystal in a Stone alter, sending a bright light surging through the area, and destroying the fortress. The resulting collision between Briezora and the man (Tenshii ), caused the Crystal to shatter only leaving behind a tear-shaped crystal buried deep beneath the ground. Several years later Zordon would arrive on Earth and establish a base of command on the very location where the Crystal lay undiscovered. By the year 1997 AD, the Command Center would be destroyed by the Space Pirate Divatox's raid and the site was left in ruin for over a decade and a half. A group known as the United Alliance of Heroes; an alliance of Rangers and beings from all across the galaxy, would later discover the Aether Crystal---a Crystal which held similar properties to the Zeo Crystal---while they were excavating the ruins of Zordon's Command Center, while establishing a base of opperations near Angel Grove. The group; led by the former Lieutenat Jerome Stone (Now the Director of the Alpha Base of the United Alliance), would eventually persue research on this crystal and it's properties. Research was limited due to the force feild which surrounded the Crystal. In 2026, A strange mist appeared in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, bringing with it a strange illness, known as the Pandora Virus. The Illness began to spread to people causing them to go insane and become ill, before eventually lapsing into a comatose state. The Alpha Base began to turn their attentions to finding a cure for this illness. A Year later, the Alliance's troubles became greater as they recieved a transmission from the abandoned Moon Base. The Machine Empire, led by King Aradon (the father of Archerina and the enemy of King Mondo), began to target Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. They utilized the Mist to their advantage by using it to power their army of robot creatures known as Metalliwisps. 2028 AD Liam Mckenzie , the grandson of the director of the Alpha Base, has come up with an invention to aid in the fight against the Machine Empire, utilizing the powers of the Crystal. He goes to speak with his grandfather about his invention, but Director Stone rejects the idea; telling him it is too dangerous to even attempt. King Aradon waits in his Palace on the Moon, with the other members of his family; Queen Senphonea , and his daughters Archerina and Karmelody , and his Son-in-Law Gasket. When his General; and chief mechanic/engineer Galexia arrives with her newest invetion; a creature known as a CyberShade by the name of Genjester, created from a fusion of Machine enhancements and the Metalliwisp soliders which were manufactured from the Pandora Mist (Nadir Aether). He sends down Genjester to attack Angel Grove. Genjester's arrival in town alerts the attention of the Alpha Division of the United Alliance, and Agents are sent to combat it. However, they soon find themselves overwhelmed by the Cybershade's power, and several Agents are injured, while others are forced to seek shelter in hopes of getting in touch with the base to request back-up. Two people on Motorcycles; one weilding swords and the other capable of controlling fire race onto the scene and fight alongside the Agents. During this attack, Liam is in the Crystal Chamber, where the Aether Crystal sits behind it's forcefeild. In a moment of frustration about the situation with his grandfather, Liam puts his hand on the barrier, finding he is able to easily pass through the barrier and remove the Crystal. Upon contact with the Crystal, Liam is transported to the Zenith Aether Realm, where the Temples of the Aether are located. There he meets Tenshii, the former leader of the Zenith Elysian Order and the Guardian of the Aether Temple. He explains to Liam, he was the one who has been watching over him all this time, and instructed Liam to design the Aether Crystallizers to be used in the fight. He tells the Crystallizers would allow for Liam to be used as Tenshii's vessel on Earth, to continue his mission to defeat Briezora, whom has taken up residence in King Aradon's body and is using the Machine King to carry out his plan of spreading his evil energy through Earth and breaking the barriers seperating the Nadir Elysian Realm from other worlds. Naturally Liam is terrified by the idea of having been chosen for such a task; though Tenshii assures the teenager, Liam will remain in control of his body unless the need arises and Tenshii is forced to take control. Liam still refuses, and is about to leave whenever he sees an image of the Cybershade attack in Angel Grove, and sees his parents and older sister are caught up in the battle; and his parents are injured. Liam changes his mind, and agrees to join Tenshii on his mission to defeat Briezora, in order to protect his family. Together, with the help of the Phoenix Lathi, Tenshii lends his spiritual energy to Liam allowing for him to appear in Liam's mind, and causing Liam to transform into the White Aether Guardian Ranger. With his new abilities, Liam is transported to the battle, and makes quick work of the Genjester Cybershade. However, as he returns to the Alpha base, he soon realizes his Grandfather has figured out his involvment with the apperance of the new Ranger. He fears his grandfather would not approve, and is afraid he'll be told to give up his power. After a confrontation with his Grandfather, Liam soon finds his Grandfather's support as he is initiated into the United Alliance as an Agent. Epilouge After Liam leaves the Room, Director Stone makes a phone call to the Silver Guardians; another Ranger related organization which is headed by two former Rangers and has since been affiliated with the United Alliance of Heroes on Earth. Finding both of the Directors (Wes and Eric , former Time Force Rangers), are unavailable he leaves a message for them. "The Crystal Lotus is in Bloom"; As he speaks he opens a box containing a shining white feather and gives a silent prayer for the protection of his grandson. Monster of Day * Cybershade Genjester Locations *Angel Grove *Machine Empire Moon Base *United Alliance of Heroes- Alpha Division. *Zenith Aether Realm Deleted Scenes *Originally Tommy appeared in this chapter. He is seen sparing with Matt Gray in the office of the Hexagon Division base in Reefside. Matt discusses with Tommy his plans to go up to Angel Grove in the future to visit his girlfriend Amber and invites him along. However the two are interrupted by the distress call from Angel Grove. **This scene was deleted due to the fact the author felt like having him there would warrant Tommy needing to be a permanet cast member; and the author didn't want to include any of the Zeo Rangers in the series until further on. Errors *The description of the Aether Ranger outfit is different from the actual design of the Aether Ranger suits. This was due to the fact the Author had made the suit design images long after the chapter had been posted. *The United Alliance is referred to as the UAOH breifly in the chapter. Trivia * This episode marks the first apperance of Jerome Stone since his departure in Turbo. * This is the only episode which the Zenith Aether Crystal is referred to as the "Zeo-Beta". * The United Alliance of Heroes was chosen as the name of the organization because it's abbreviation is UAOH (in reference to the sentai Ohranger.) ** The Author thought it would work to include the concept of a sceret alliance working with the Rangers in the background all along, but never mentioned before, and thought it would provide a fun explaination as to why some of the footage of the Zords and other technology from the OhRanger footage used in Zeo had the UAOH logos upon them. * Alpha Division of the United Alliance of Heroes is named after Alpha, to make up for the lack a Robot "Alpha-Like" character to the Rangers. * Hexagon Division in Reefside is named in reference to the project idea by Amit Bhaumik and was planned to be the season airing after Power Rangers Wildforce, which ended up being scrapped to become Ninja Storm. **Many elements of the United Alliance of Heroes come from this idea such as the idea of an alliance of different Ranger Factions working all around the world and the universe. * The frequencies used in the transmissions are references to the canon power Ranger's series and their air dates. ** Alpha Division's code is: 82893-01; or 8-28-93 and 01 (August 28, 1993. Season 1) The original airdate of the first episode of the First Season of Power Rangers. ** Hexagon Division's Code is : 21404-12; or 2-14-04 and 12, (Feb. 14, 2004. Season 12) This is the Original Airdate of the first episode of Power Rangers DinoThunder, chosen because the division is in Reefside, the home of the DinoThunder Rangers, and it is planned for Tommy to be the Director of this division and the Dino Thunder Rangers to be associated with the Hexagon division. **The Silver Guardian's Code is; 20301-09; or 2-03-01 (Feb. 03, 2001, Season 9) The original Airdate of the first episode of Power Rangers Time Force. * This is the only chapter of the first Arc of the story that does not include a scene with the Rangers appearing in the next chapter at the end. * Both Ryo Matsubara and Harmony Li appear in this chapter as the Red and Black Riders; making them the only future rangers to appear in the first chapter. * Tenshii's having to use Liam's body to act outside of the Aether Realm was inspired by the Yugioh series. Gallery (To Be Added) Links Power Rangers Aether: Chapter One: Hero of Hope on FF.Net. Power Rangers Aether: Chapter One: Hero of Hope on AO3. Category:Episode Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Power Rangers: Aether Episodes